Back to December
by JORI4EVER
Summary: One-shot de la pareja favorita de todos JORI... un poco de occ creo... lo se pésimo summary... solo entren y lean n.n


**Bueno aquí vengo otra vez yo xD pero ahora con un one-shot inspirada en una canción :) espero les guste.**

**Les recomiendo poner la canción a mitad del fic x3 la canción es Back to December de Taylor Swift n.n**

**Desclaimer: Victorious ni la canción me pertenecen... pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños :P**

* * *

**Tori Pov.**

_Estando aquí, en esta escuela o mejor dicho reformatorio, aun no puedo sacarme esos ojos azul-verdosos de mi cabeza y sé que tome la decisión correcta al marcharme de HA. _

_No recuerdo en que momento ocurrió, en como termine en esta situación… ¡YO! enamorada de una chica, no es que sea malo, pero yo siempre había salido con chicos, creo que por eso nunca me sentía lo realmente cómoda con ellos o quizá sea el hecho que tengo mala suerte y me encontraba con los peores… pero ese no es el caso, el caso aquí es que me enamore de Jade West y ella solo jugo conmigo, se burló de mis sentimientos, solo fui su juguete, algo para el aburrimiento y como lose, pues lose porque ella misma me lo dijo, me lo dijo en el mismo momento que yo le dije que la AMABA. Aún recuerdo ese día de diciembre._

***Flash Back***

-Jade, ¿Cuándo dejaras a Beck?-pregunte nuevamente y ella solo rodo los ojos.- Me lo prometiste, dijiste que después de los 3 meses que estuvieras conmigo y comprobaras que no era solo sexo y mera atracción, estarías conmigo y serías mi novia.- dije esto último un poco ruborizada.

-Vega creo que no es el momento de decir tonterías.- dijo indiferente como siempre.

-Pero eso fue hace casi seis meses, hemos estado saliendo 3 meses más del límite establecido.- mencione ya un poco molesta. _O quizá lo que me molestaba era que yo no podía parar esa situación, no quería seguir siendo plato de segunda mesa, pero no quería que Jade se apartara de mi lado. _

-No veo en que te molesta a ti, nunca te habías quejado hasta ahora.- volvió a pronunciar pero ahora con una voz cansada y molesta.- Oh que Vega, ¿crees encontrar a alguien mejor que yo? ¿Qué te haga sentir muy bien? ¿Alguien que aparte de sexo busque amor?- dijo riéndose sínicamente. _Yo no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, era verdad, tal vez no encontraría alguien así, pero diablos ya no aguantaba esta situación, ya no quería ser la otra… me hacía daño y no le podía ver la cara a Beck, últimamente me he distanciado de él y es porque me siento como una mala amiga, mejor dicho soy una mala amiga aceptando este tipo de relación con su novia y alejándome un poco de los demás. _

-Me molesta Jade porque yo te AMO.- grite al fin eso que tanto anhelaba decirle pero lo mejor sería haber guardado silencio.

-¿En verdad te enamoraste de mí?- dijo con una cara de sorpresa.- Dios Vega para mí solo fue sexo, un entretenimiento, eso fue todo.- hablo con una sonrisa de burla que hizo que mi corazón se partiera.

-Pero, pero has estado conmigo desde hace casi 6 meses.- dije desesperada y con la voz a punto de quebrarse.- No me digas que en verdad solo fui un juguete, ¿Por qué estuviste conmigo tanto tiempo?- formule esa pregunta quién sabe de dónde… _aún tenía esperanza, ¿no?... ella solo quería hacerme sufrir un poco como siempre y ahora dirá que soy fácil de engañar y que también quiere estar conmigo, ¿verdad?_

-Vega.- dijo mi nombre después de un suspiro.- Yo te dije la verdad, dije que saldría contigo porque me gustabas, llamabas mi atención y nada más… YO AMO A BECK.- _cuando dijo eso mi corazón se partió a la mitad…en cierto modo tenía razón yo muchas veces le dije que la quería, ella a veces sonreía y otras veces lo ignoraba pero nunca me dijo esas palabras_, ella siguió hablando.- Y la razón por la que no te dejaba era porque en cierta forma tener sexo contigo era genial, solo eso.- dijo con voz neutral pero luego anexo.- Y si crees que esto cambiaría algo entre nosotras ni lo pienses aun creo que eres muy molesta e irritante.- se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

***Fin del Flash Back***

_Desde ese momento todo cambio, exactamente yo hice que cambiara… les dije a mis padres sobre mi orientación sexual sabiendo que a ellos no les agradaría escucharlo, la única que intervino fue Trina cosa que me sorprendió y aunque se lo agradecí no me importo… ya que mi cometido era ese, mi padre le echo la culpa a Hollywood Arts por ser tan liberal, que sin consultar a nadie dijo que me sacaría y me mandaría… sonara cruel pero me enviaría a un internado… mi madre trato de hablar con él, que según ella yo cambiaría pero les dije que yo amaba a esa persona y no la dejaría de amar… Trina entendió al instante lo que trataba de hacer… que solo quería irme lejos, tratar de olvidar aun así, renunciando a mis sueños. Le pedí que no comentara nada a nadie… no quería que Jade se enterara, aunque sé que no le importaría o hasta sé que se alegraría… sentí que eso me humillaría más._

_Los últimos días que pase en HA ignore a casi todo el mundo, una que otra vez disfrutaba la compañía de André, Cat y Robbie pero solo era cuando Jade y Beck no estaban entre nosotros. Varias veces Jade trato de acercarse pero yo simplemente seguía mi camino y me iba con Trina o alguien que estuviera cerca, ella me apoyo mucho. El último día en la escuela si trate de convivir con todos como antes, incluso me senté en la misma mesa donde estaban Jade y Beck, al inicio se me hizo un poco incómodo pero luego simplemente ignore a Jade y todo mejoro, al finalizar las clases Jade se me volvió a acercar abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y se marchó, después de esperar que todos mis amigos se fueran me dispuse a sacar todas las cosas de mi casillero y el letrero de "Make It Shine" se apagó para siempre._

_Llegando a casa Trina se me acerco y hablo conmigo._

***Flash Back***

-Hey hermanita estas segura de esto.- menciono mi hermana preocupada.

-Sí, lo estoy Trina, es lo mejor para mí, porque sé que estando cerca de ella no podré olvidarla.- hable mientras terminaba de empacar todas mis cosas… papa ya se había adelantado y solo me falta poca ropa y algunas cosas.

-Pero en verdad solo por ella, ¿renunciaras a tu sueño?- dijo Trina sumamente seria, nunca me lo espere de ella.

-La verdad al inicio no era mi sueño, yo tenía otras metas, pero entrar a HA y conocer a todas esas personas, hizo que yo quisiera formar parte de su vida pero cuando conocí a Jade sabía que tendría que esforzarme, ser mejor en todo lo que hacía para que ella me notara.- sonreí un poco.- Al inicio solo quería ser su amiga y quería compartir lindos momentos con ella como con los demás pero ese sentimiento se volvió más fuerte y pensé que solo llegando a ser famosa estaría a su altura, es por eso que ahora estar en HA es muy doloroso para mí y ya no le encuentro sentido como antes.- la sonrisa que había tenido en mi cara cambio a una triste.

-Pero…- trato de replicar pero yo solo le puse un dedo un su boca y la abrace.

-Ya no digas nada Trina es una decisión tomada, gracias por todo tu apoyo, te mandare mensajes y te hablare, que me vaya no significa que no esté en contacto contigo y si me papa me lo permite vendré a tu graduación.- y la solté.

-Está bien hermanita no insistiré mas, te deseo lo mejor.- sonrió y me ayudo con todas las cosas que me faltaban.

_Yo regrese a mi habitación y deje una foto colgada en mi tocador, en la esquina del espejo, en donde estaba con todos mis amigos en HA y en la única donde por primera y última vez Jade y yo salíamos abrazadas._

_Antes de subirme al auto mama me abrazo y Trina me volvió a abrazar y puedo jurar que me dijo que aceptaba que yo era más bonita y talentosa que ella, yo solo le dije tonta y que la extrañaría. Papa se disculpó en el camino por su actitud pero que esto era lo mejor para mi aunque ahora no lo entendiera, yo solo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara… me sorprendió al lugar que me mando, era en Texas._

***Fin del Flash Back***

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... 6, 8 meses desde que me encontraba aquí y este sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo._

_Como era de esperarse en el reformatorio no me dejaban conectarme a internet o contactar con gente que mi padre o madre autorizaran, así que con las únicas personas que hablaba era con ellos, con Trina y una que otra vez con André._

_El me conto que al día siguiente al llegar a HA y ver mi casillero apagado se extrañó y más cuando Trina llego sola y un poco triste. Me dijo que lo abrazo y le dijo que yo me había ido de la escuela… al parecer lo escucharon todos y la abordaron con preguntas que ella no contesto._

_Yo le termine contando todo a André… él se sorprendió mucho al inicio y me dijo que la decisión que había tomado no era la correcta pero que me entendía._

_Me dijo que Jade había estado actuando raro… y que incluso cuando le dijeron que yo me había ido, fingió alegría y que como lo sabía, me dijo que su voz sonó algo triste y la sonrisa que dio no fue de alegría, dijo que no parecía ningún tipo de sonrisa._

_Y ahora aquí estoy cumpliendo mi condena, quizá en unos meses más la podre olvidar, ya que Trina se gradúa en el verano que viene y papa me ha dejado ir._

**Jade Pov.**

_Han pasado varios meses desde que Vega se fue, y la última vez que hablamos le mentí totalmente, yo tenía miedo de terminar con Beck, me daba miedo el cambio y sobre todo el sentimiento que Tori había generado en mí. Siempre dije y afirme muchas veces querer a Beck pero hoy me doy cuenta de mi error._

_La razón por la que no terminaba con él, es que si lo dejaba tal vez el iría tras Tori y eso no lo hubiera soportado, nunca le dije a Vega lo feliz que me hacía cada vez que me decía… "te quiero", pero yo de orgullosa y obstinada pero sobre todo miedosa nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Y ese día de diciembre que me dijo "te amo" me sentí soñar pero ¿y si lo nuestro no duraba?, ¿si la lastimaba?_

_El hecho de haberme enamorado de Victoria Vega y que no lo haya visto hasta ahora es simple… me recordaba mucho a mi madre, esa actitud amable, bondadosa y sobre todo cariñosa, y perderla sería el error más grande de mi vida, aunque ahora ya no importaba, ¿no? Ya la había perdido, se había ido lejos. Ese día cuando me dijeron que se fue me sentí horrible, fatal. _

***Flash Back***

- Hey Trina, ¿Por qué la cara larga y donde esta Tori?- escuche decir a André.

Voltee a ver a su dirección y note algo que no había hecho, el casillero de Tori estaba apagado, ella nunca lo había apagado. Entonces vi algo que no creí ver Trina abrazo a André por sorpresa, los demás estaban llegando cuando lo dijo.

-André, Tori se fue.- dijo muy triste, yo me quede hecha piedra, _¿Cómo que se había ido?, ¿A dónde?, ¿y por qué?, _esas eran las preguntas que se me vinieron a la mente rápidamente.

-¿Qué dices Trina?, ¿Cómo que Tori se fue?- dijo soltándola y con una cara de sorpresa.

Todos nosotros estábamos ya alrededor de ellos y atentos, todos estaban igual que André, yo trataba de mostrarme indiferente aunque por dentro me sentía morir. Apenas estaba digiriendo todo lo que había pasado entre Vega y yo, y sobre cómo no me gustaba tenerla lejos y apartada de mí.

-Se fue, mi padre la ha mandado a un internado, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.- finalizo dirigiendo su vista a mí, _en sus ojos había, ¿odio?, ¿rencor?, ¿decepción? Y ¿Por qué me miraba a mí?_

-Pero eso no es justo.- hablo Cat muy triste.- Yo quiero que Tori este con nosotros ella es nuestra amiga y la voy a extrañar mucho.- termino abrazando a Robbie.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque su padre la mando allá y porque no nos dijo nada.- hablo Beck serio y miro hacia mi dirección como si pensara que es mi culpa.- ¿Jade? –pregunto.

-Yo no sé nada, además así está bien, ya no aguantaba a la tonta de Vega.- dije fingiendo felicidad para que me dejaran de molestar.- Lo que haga Vega no es asunto mío.- y salí de ahí.

No entre a clases y me fui a mi casa, no sabía por qué en ese momento mi pecho dolía y no paraban de salirme lágrimas de los ojos… _todo es tu culpa Vega, ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?_

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Al día siguiente termine con Beck aunque se me hacía estúpido, con eso Tori no iba a regresar. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que él sabía que le había estado ocultando algo todo ese tiempo y que era hora de que me diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.  
Y aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Trina le dijera eso a Tori, aunque parezca extraño me siento sola y desprotegida. Nunca pensé en todo lo que hacía Vega para llamar mi atención, para tratar de ser mi amiga… pero ella y yo no teníamos nada en común aun así ella se esforzó y logro conquistarme poco a poco… ¿ahora que podría hacer para recuperarla?, ¿para conseguir su perdón? _

_Así que decidí hablar con Trina._

-Trina.- la llame apenas atravesó la puerta de HA, ella solo paso de largo.- TRINA.- grite y ella solo volteo.

-¿Qué?- dijo indiferente, _soy yo o creo que me odia._

-Necesito hablar contigo.- le hable serenamente.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo West, y si me permites voy tarde a clases, ya que en 2 semanas me graduó.- empezó a caminar pero la tome del brazo. Era ahora o nunca debía tragarme ese orgullo por ella.

-Trina, por favor necesito tu ayuda.- le dije lo más sinceramente posible y mirándola a los ojos, ella suspiro y luego asintió como señal de que iba a escucharme.- Por favor ayúdame a hablar con Tori te lo suplico, necesito hacerle entender que no puedo estar sin ella, sé que sabes lo que paso, dime ¿Cómo puedo hablar con tus padres para que la regresen?- dije muy intranquila.- No pido que vuelva conmigo, ni que me quiera de nuevo, sino que regrese a HA y que solo pueda perdonarme.- termine bajando mi cabeza.

-Jade…- ella parecía entre sorprendida y confusa.- la verdad no sé cómo hacer que mis padres la regresen a HA yo tratare de hablar con ellos no te preocupes y lo único que te puedo decir es que Tori vendrá a mi graduación así que hazle algo bonito, ella es así, necesita detalles y que le hablen con toda sinceridad.- se soltó de mi agarre y siguió caminando.

_Esa información era más que suficiente para pelear por ella. Así que me dispuse a buscar a André._

-André necesito que me hagas un favor.- hable con él al terminar la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede Jade?- dijo André desconcertado por mi actitud.

-Ayúdame a componer una canción para cuando venga Tori.- el solo me miro e hizo cara pensante, luego volteo a verme.

-No lo sé, hiciste sufrir mucho a mi amiga.- dijo mientras empezaba de nuevo su camino.

-Por favor André, no sabes cómo me costó que Trina me dijera cuando volvía, por favor ayúdame con la música solo eso, yo hare la letra.- y por una de mis raras ocasiones use mi cara de perrito lastimado.

-No hagas esos pucheros Jade.- me miro duramente, yo aún insiste, él solo suspiro y anexo.- Esta bien, te ayudare pero solo con una condición.- sonó serio.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte.

-Si Tori no quiere perdonarte no la presionaras, ya que ella puede salir huyendo.- me dijo dándome una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo prometo, muchas gracias André.- y lo abrace, el solo se quedó asombrado por mi acción.

_Bien tengo dos semanas para escribir la canción y ver que detalles le hago, realmente necesito verla y aunque no quiera volver conmigo solo me conformo de verla entrar a HA con esa sonrisa a diario. Debo pedir ayuda a Cat, Robbie, Trina, André ya me estaba ayudando y también le pediría ayuda a Beck, en verdad terminamos en buen plan y aun somos amigos._

**Pov Tori.**

_Cuando hablaba con André siempre sonreía y me sacaba una risa. A veces me mencionaba a Jade, me dijo que ella había terminado con Beck casi unos días después de que me fuera y que la miraba algo triste y ausente. Yo no sabía si estar feliz o triste, la verdad es que todo este tiempo aquí no me ha hecho olvidarla sino incrementar este amor, pero no puedo caer a sus brazos si llego ir a HA, no debo, no puedo aún tengo dignidad._

_Una buena noticia había llegado, a mi padre no le gustaba que estuviera lejos, tuvimos una pequeña charla en la cual el decidió aceptarme tal como soy al igual que mi madre aunque siento que Trina tuvo que ver, lo genial es que cuando vaya para la graduación de ella me quedare en Hollywood, en mi casa otra vez y estoy tan emocionada._

Estaba terminando empacando mis cosas en 3 días Trina se graduaría, ella vendría con papa por mí y llego la hora.

-Lista hermanita.- dijo Trina subiendo a la camioneta.

-Estoy nerviosa, ver de nuevo a todos mis amigos.- le dije subiendo también.

-Hija hay otra cosa que quería decirte hasta verte en persona.- hablo mi papa algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede papa?- mencione temerosa.

-NO es nada malo Tori, es más Trina me convenció y sé que tiene razón eres muy talentosa, así que hable con la directora de HA y está de acuerdo a que regreses a estudiar ahí, ¿tú qué opinas?- volteo hacia mi lugar dándome una sonrisa antes de prender la camioneta.

-¿Es enserio?- lo mire sorprendida totalmente, realmente no podía creer todo lo que Trina estaba haciendo por mí.- ¿De verdad puedo volver?- el solo asintió y emprendimos camino a Hollywood.

Ya habían pasado unas horas de viaje y yo aún no podía creer todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero entonces recordé que volvería a verla y me entro un miedo ahora mismo quisiera regresar al reformatorio.

Miraba hacia el paisaje de afuera, estaba lloviendo, así que me quede dormida.

Al despertar ya habíamos llegado a casa y seguía lloviendo además de que ya era tarde, Trina dijo que mañana quería que la acompañara a un lugar. Así que después de la bienvenida de mi mama y algunas cosas que me habían comprado nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté, tome un baño y baje a desayunar. _Realmente se sentía tan bien estar en casa, allá era un poco frio y aunque extrañare a los pocos amigos que hice ahí no se compara con las amistades que tengo aquí._

-Lista hermanita.- llamo Trina.- Primero iremos a comprarte un lindo vestido para mi graduación, después a comer y al final a la escuela por unas cosas que necesito, ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Pero hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela?, ya que anoche que hable con André me dijo que aún tendría clases.- la mire con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno Tori, eso es porque él es menor que yo… nosotros salimos desde ayer ya que hoy es día para prepararnos y comprar todo lo que ocupamos y así, entonces nos vamos.- hablo felizmente jalándome hacia afuera de la casa.

Pasar toda una mañana con mi hermana fue muy lindo, compramos un hermoso vestido para mí, fuimos a almorzar e hicimos todo lo que dijo, ya era algo tarde cuando nos dirigimos para Ha.

-¿Y que harás aquí Trina?, si ya no tienes clases.- le pregunte mientras me quitaba el cinturón.

-Bueno no es por mí por el cual venimos.- dijo saliendo del auto. Yo solo me quede pensativa y la seguí.

_Entrar a la escuela hizo que todo lo que paso volviera a mí, aún quedaban algunos alumnos, unos se acercaron y me saludaron, otros solo me hicieron señas de saludo. Mi hermana me llevo hasta _el_ caja negra._

-Bien llegamos.- dijo abriendo la puerta. Cuál fue mi sorpresa encontrarme a todos mis amigos allí, con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

_No pude evitar derramar varias lágrimas, porque a pesar de solo hablarle a André ellos aún me querían y los había extrañado tanto… los abrace. Vi que faltaba Jade, era de suponerse, ¿no? al fin y al cabo creo que en verdad no le importe._

-Hey chica a quien buscas con la mirada.- sonó la voz de André y yo solo me ruborice.- ¿Aun la sigues queriendo verdad?- yo solo asentí a su pregunta.

-VEGA.- escuche su voz, su hermosa voz yo iba a salir corriendo del lugar y ella volvió a gritar mi nombre y anexo.- Por favor, Tori no te vayas, solo escucha esto.

Y la música comenzó a sonar y la verdad es que yo ya no me pude mover al momento de voltearla a ver con un micrófono en la mano, _se miraba un poco nerviosa pero con la vista fija en mí, esos hermosos ojos mirándome con algo que no lograba descifrar pero me era imposible dejar de verla._

**Pov Jade.**

_Era el momento, ahora o nunca, cuando vi que tenía intenciones de irse le grite y le pedí que no se fuera, cuando comenzó a sonar la música ella me volteo a ver y entonces yo empecé a cantar._

**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
**_*Estoy contenta de que hagas tiempo para verme.*  
_**  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
***¿Cómo va tu vida? Dime como está tu familia.*  
**  
I haven't seen them in a while  
***No los he visto en mucho tiempo.*

**You've been good, busier than ever  
***Has estado bien, mas ocupada que nunca*

**We small talk, work and the weather  
***Tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el trabajo, el tiempo*

**Your guard is up, and I know wh**y  
*Tienes la guardia alta y sé por qué*

**Because the last time you saw me  
***Porque la última vez que me viste*

**Is still burned in the back of your mind  
***Sigue encendida en tu mente*

**You gave me roses, and I left them there to die  
***Me diste rosas y yo las deje morir allí*

_Todo lo que cantaba lo hacía con sentimiento, en verdad lamentaba todo, ella me miraba con una cara inexplicable entre querer venir a mi o correr.  
Pero yo seguí cantando. No es mi estilo esta canción pero necesitaba que ella lo supiera. _

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
***Así que esta soy yo, tragándome mi orgullo*  
**  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
***De pie delante de ti diciéndote que lamentó aquella noche*  
**  
And I go back to December all the time  
***Y vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*  
**  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
***Resulta que la libertad no es nada excepto extrañarte*  
**  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
***Deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía cuando eras… mía.*  
**  
****I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
***Regresaría a diciembre y haría lo correcto*  
**  
I go back to December all the time  
***Vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*.

_Me acerque a ella lentamente tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía.  
Pero cuando me acerque ella retrocedió un paso, así que me volví a alejar y a seguir cantando. _

**These days, I haven't been sleeping****  
***Estos días no he estado durmiendo*  
**  
****Staying up, playing back myself leaving****  
***Mantengo el recuerdo de cuando me marche de tu lado*  
**  
****When your birthday passed, and I didn't call****  
***De cuando fue tu cumpleaños y no te llame*  
**  
****Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
***Y pienso en ese verano, todos esos hermosos recuerdos*  
**  
****I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
***De cuando te veía reír desde el asiento del pasajero*  
**  
****And realized I loved you in the fall  
***Me di cuenta de que te amaba en otoño*  
**  
****And then the cold came, the dark days****  
***Luego llegó el frío, esos días oscuros*  
**  
****When fear crept into my mind****  
***De cuando el miedo estaba presente en mi mente*  
**  
****You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye****  
***Tú me diste todo tu amor y yo lo único que te di fue... un adiós***  
**

_Con cada palabra que cantaba quería trasmitirle todo lo que había sentido cuando estaba con ella y sin ella.  
En ese momento le tome de la mano desprevenida, trato de apartarme pero yo la sostuve más fuerte y le sonríe arrepentida mente. Y luego la solté y seguí cantando delante de ella._

**So this is me swallowing my pride****  
***Así que esta soy yo, tragándome mi orgullo*  
**  
****Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
***De pie delante de ti diciéndote que lamento aquella noche*  
**  
****And I go back to December all the time****  
***Y vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*  
**  
****It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you****  
***Resulta que la libertad no es nada excepto extrañarte*  
**  
****Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine****  
***Deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía cuando eras… mía.*  
**  
****I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
***Regresaría a diciembre y haría lo correcto*  
**  
I go back to December all the time  
***Vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
***Extraño tu piel bronceada, tu dulce sonrisa*

**So good to me, so right  
***Tan buena para mí, tan apropiada*

_Después de esa parte de la canción no podía hacer otra cosa más que verla a los ojos y tratar de mostrarle todo el amor que le tenía y le tendré.  
En verdad ella me había cambiado tanto y yo quería seguir a su lado._

**And how you held me in your arms that September night  
***Y como me sostuviste en tus brazos aquella noche de septiembre*  
**  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
***La primera vez que me viste llorar*

_Me aleje y subí de nuevo al escenario e hice unos movimientos lentos, vi como ella se iba a ir, así que puse más sentimiento en esta parte de la canción._

**Maybe this is wishful thinking  
***Tal vez esto sea una ilusión*  
**  
Probably mindless dreaming  
***Probablemente un sueño sin sentido*  
**  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
***Si volviéramos a enamorarnos te juro que te amaría bien*  
**  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
***Volveria en el tiempo y lo cambiaria, pero no puedo*  
**  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
***Así que si cierras tu puerta con cadenas, lo entenderé…***  
**

_Ella me miro a los ojos y yo a los de ella, baje mi cabeza y la música ya dejaba de sonar pero luego nuevamente tomo fuerza y volví a ponerme frente a ella en la última parte de la canción._

**So this is me swallowing my pride  
***Así que esta soy yo, tragándome mi orgullo*  
**  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
***De pie delante de ti dicientote que lamentó aquella noche*  
**  
And I go back to December all the time  
***Y vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*  
**  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
***Resulta que la libertad no es nada excepto extrañarte*  
**  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
***Deseando que me hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía cuando eras… mía.*  
**  
****I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
***Regresaría a diciembre y haría lo correcto*  
**  
I go back to December all the time  
***Vuelvo a diciembre todo el tiempo*.**  
**

La música dejo de sonar, Tori solo me observaba, no podía creer que yo hiciera algo así. Me di la vuelta e hice un ademan a Robbie y Cat y levantaron el telón que siempre estuvo cerrado.

Cuando se abrió, un letreo enorme que decía "Victoria, Tori, Vega… TE AMO, por favor perdona a esta idiota… con amor Jade West".

**Pov nadie.**

Y André de arriba le lanzó un ramo de flores a Jade y ella se acercó a la morena.

-Tori.- hablo suavemente cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-"…".- no dijo nada, la castaña tenía la mirada en el piso, y la otra la tomo delicadamente por el mentón y ella la obligo a mirarla a los ojos.

-En verdad lo lamento tanto, no luche por lo que yo sentía y pensé que era lo mejor pero después de que me ignoraras esos días me di cuenta que no podía estar sin ti y cuando me arme de valor para decírtelo, me entere que te habías ido y luego…- no termino de hablar porque Tori le puso un dedo en la boca.

-¿Todo esto es verdad?- pregunto, a lo que la otra solo asintió lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, Tori esto es verdad.- y le entrego un ramo enorme de rosas, y aun así la morena seguía seria.- No estoy pidiendo que regreses conmigo, ni que me vuelvas a amar, yo solo pido tu perdón para así no sentirme como basura, sé que de seguro te he perdido y que despreciar tu amor fue el peor error y mi castigo será vivir con este gran amor que te tengo y saber que nunca serás mía, pero solo quiero tu perdón, no quiero sentirme tan miserable, tan tan…- y no termino de hablar ya que comenzó a sollozar.

Los chicos ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban ellas dos.

Tori miro fijamente a la chica que tenía frente, se miraba tan vulnerable, tan indefensa como la primera vez que Jade le hablo de su madre y porque su padre era así, aparte de lo de Beck y esa ocasión, nunca la había visto llorar así.

Lo que hizo la morena fue abrazarla y la gótica se sorprendió por su acción y aun más por su respuesta.

-Claro Jade te perdono.- hablo mirándola a los ojos y limpiándole esas lágrimas de su cara.

-Gracias Tori, gracias.- y ella la abrazo nuevamente y en la emoción que sentía la beso, beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente por la morena.

En ese beso Jade le transmitía todo lo que la necesitaba y todo lo que le hacía sentir mientras la morena le trasmitía el dolor que sentido y sobre todo que aun la amaba, era un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo una a la otra.

-Tori solo te diré una cosa y te dejare en paz, dime que no sentiste amor en ese beso y me alejare, porque si me dices lo contrario tratare de conquistarte nuevamente, te juro que lo haré así como tú me has conquistado.- término seriamente.

-Eso no es necesario Jade.- dijo de igual manera. La otra chica se asustó.

-Entiendo, entonces te dejare en paz.- se dio la media vuelta pero la otra chica la tomo del brazo y la volteo.

-En serio eres lenta West.- y la beso rápidamente.- No es necesario porque yo aún te sigo amando.

-Te amo.- dijo rápidamente antes de volverla a besar.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia Tori?- pregunto la chica.

-Me encantaría.- la tomo del brazo y salieron de la escuela.

Al día siguiente fue la graduación de Trina, en donde Beck era su pareja, Robbie llevaría a Cat, André llevaría a una chica que había conocido hace poco y Jade llevaría a Tori.

En casa de los Vega se terminaban de alistar las dos hermanas cuando el timbre sonó. El padre fue el que abrió y vio a un chico apuesto y a una chica muy linda.

-Trina, Tori ya llegaron por ustedes.- grito desde la puerta y no dejaba de ver a Jade.

-Ya vamos.- gritaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

-¿Tu eres Jade verdad?- dijo el padre serio.

-Así es señor.- dijo ella saludándolo.

-Vamos a hablar antes de que baje mi hija, ¿te parece?- le dijo caminando al comedor.

-Está bien.- y lo siguió.

-¿Dime cuanto quieres a mi hija?- pregunto el señor sin dejar de verla.

-No la quiero.- el señor le miro extrañado.- Yo amo a su hija y juro que nunca la lastimaría si no me cree, cuando eso pase puede venir por mi cabeza.- hablo seriamente.

-Eso me pone más tranquilo, cuídala y la quiero a las 11 aquí.- hablo ya más tranquilo.

-Papa a esa hora no acaba.- hablo Tori.- vendré a la hora que Trina llegue.- dijo en forma de capricho.- Además de que hablas con Jade, no la molestes.- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-De nada hija que se diviertan.- dijo desapareciendo.

-Jade, ¿no te dijo nada raro verdad?- dijo mirando a chica de piel blanca.

-Tori te vez hermosa.- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que todas las palabras que tenía en mente se las había llevado la morena al verla con ese vestido que la hacía ver tan sexy.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica sonrojada.- Tú no te quedas atrás.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado :) se reciben críticas(constructivas no destructivas xD) , sugerencias, errores ortográficos, etc... y se que debería de seguir escribiendo la actualización de ¿Será amor? pero es que se me vienen muchas ideas xC bueno nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense :P**


End file.
